Demented Lovestory
by LinkStrife76
Summary: Shiro has always loved Ganta. Maybe a little more than he knows. Sick and tired of having her feelings ignored, she finally decides to chase the man she loves down and to make him love her too. Unknowingly he loves her also. But what will get in the way? The wicked egg? Prison life?


*Haiii uhm... This is the first story I have ever written in my entire life that I want to publish. (Which means that I don't think that it's complete shit) Try to give me advice or something like that, don't bash or start shit like they do with the YouTube comments because I'll just laugh at you xD Anyways, its rated T for now unless I get the courage to write something a little more not so kid friendly cx Please help me cause I wanna try and please the crowd and I'm in need of guidance from a senpai ouo Thank yew for reading :3 

Her grin was bloody as she stalked through the corridors of the prison while searching for him. Ganta, the man that she couldn't stop thinking of. She saved him from the wicked egg and made him remember they're childhood. They were meant to be together. He just didn't know it yet. A few acts of _encouragement _might show him. But I have to keep the wicked egg locked up inside my twisted self. She got out again but... I'll keep locked up. I refuse to let her touch him.

I looked up and smiled. There was Ganta, walking around clueless as always. I sprinted towards him happily.

"Ganta!" She squealed as she leaped into his arms.

"Ah! Uhm Shiro what are you doing?" He questioned carefully. She smiled innocently, "I'm just saying hi to Ganta, aren't I allowed to do that?"

"I… I guess." He stuttered nervously, looking away.

What the hell? Why is she doing this now? Does she like me? No.. She'd never like me. She's too innocent and clueless for things like that.. But.. She's good with some things.. Ganta tore himself out of his thoughts when he looked at said girl and found her staring at him and poking his chest quite frustrated with an adorable pout on her lips.

"Ganta, do you want to go to the cafeteria for some snacks together?"

He sighed mentally, of course. The only thing Shiro ever worries about is snacks. "Sure." He said smiling weakly. She giggled excitedly. "Good then let's go!" She jumped off of him then grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hall. He stared at their hands and blushed deeply. Her hand fit perfectly in his, like it was made to be in his. If only he had the confidence to grab her and hug her and hold her and never let her go. Maybe someday..

Shiro looked back at Ganta and frowned slightly. What's wrong with Ganta? Is he upset that were holding hands? Looking at the intertwined hands worriedly, she smiled realizing that he was embarrassed and in that moment blushing adorably. He's embarrassed! He just might have feelings for me..

Stopping them in her tracks she smiled and sang "Gantaa.." "Uh.. Y – Yeah?" He said still blushing and slightly suspicious.

"Why is your face so red?"

He looked away quickly. Fuck! What the hell do I say now? "Uhm.. I'm really out of breath from when we were running." Shiro giggled again knowingly.

"You don't sound so certain Ganta."

"Well… He stuttered, it's the truth!"

He ran away letting go of her hand. "Ganta, wait!"

He refused to look back. He felt too ashamed and embarrassed to look her in the eyes or even just looking at her.. Hopefully she'll forget about this sooner or later..

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Turning sharply at the next corridor, he ran into Senji.

"Hey kid, watch where the fuck you're going!"

Ganta crawled back slightly; he didn't really want to deal with a confrontation right now. Not after what just happened between Shiro and him.

"I'm so sorry Senji, I was just.. Really hungry so I was going to the cafeteria to get some food!"

Senji frowned curiously. The cafeteria was on the other side of the prison, he was running away from it, so what's he really running to? If not from?

"Ohhh I get it. You pissed off your girl and now you're running away from her like a little girl?" He teased knowingly.

"No! I just wanted some food!" He yelled. I really didn't want Senji to know about what happened, he would never drop it..

"Well, then why are you running _away _from the cafeteria? Forgot where it was kid?" He said accusingly.

"No I.." He muttered sadly, giving up on the idea of even trying to keep this from Senji. "Shiro and me got into somewhat of an argument because she called me out because I was blushing because we were holding hands.." Ganta looked away. I can't believe that I'm telling him about what happened between me and Shiro.

"Finally? It got so obvious to the point that red – eye figured it out?" Senji said laughing. "Finally, maybe you two will finally get together now and stop dancing around each other."

"W – What?" He stuttered. "You knew?"

Senji chuckled and stood up, helping Ganta in the process. "Everyone knew kid, it's pretty obvious."

"Oh well.. Uhm.. Got any advice for me?" Ganta muttered nervously.

Senji grinned. "Well sure I do, ask her out." He chuckled, young love was pretty funny to watch from far away.

"What? Uhm.. How.." Ganta asked.

"Well, just follow what your gut says kid, that's all you really can do in situations like this."

"I.. Uh.. Alright then.."

Ganta turned around and ran away from the man before anything else happened. Maybe ill do what he told me to do…

*Thanks for reading guys! Leave a comment~*

(I own none of Deadman Wonderland nor the characters in it)


End file.
